powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Omniverse
(4/14/18 UPDATE): Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" has now been published! ' '''The Chapter 6 finale will be published this Tuesday (17th) ' 'And the beginning of Chapter 7 is scheduled to be published on the 21st. ' *The series will now contain a total of 25 chapters! And the 25th chapter serving as the finale of the entire series. But there will be a spin-off series that will include the title "Wayward Sisters", revolving around an all female cast member. Here are the following future chapters containing titles that I'll be incorporating to the series: ' * ''Chpt7 (The First Beast) '' * ''Chpt8 (The Trials of God) '' * ''Chpt9 (The Tyrannical Angel/The Mark of Cain) '' * ''Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) '' * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) * Chpt12 (The Shadow Society/The Fallen Son) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Anti-Christ/Multiverse Introduction) * Chpt14 (The Secret Child/The Invasion/The Collector of Worlds) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY/Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress/Unite the Six) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (The New World Order/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (The Omniversal Cosmic Entity) * Chpt21 (The Immortal Phoenix) * Chpt22 TBA * Chpt23 ''TBA * ''Chpt24 (Kurt vs The Evil Dead) * Series Finale: Chpt25 (Infinity War/Son of Darkness: The Final Evil/Until We Meet Again) * Spin-off Series: "Wayward Sisters: A Power Rangers Story" Power Rangers: Omniverse is a PR fanfic series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai season, the series will solely focus on two characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. The series will have a different take towards the entire Ranger/Sentai series but takes place within the same Ranger/Sentai universe. The entire series will explore many biblical lore and urban legends on various creatures such as demons, angels and many other supernatural beings. There will be numerous villains featured throughout the series in each chapter and most episodes of the series will focus on the main story-line per chapter. __TOC__ Synopsis Based on true events, the series follows about a young man chosen to become a Power Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the country in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating the supernatural. Chapter Arcs Chapter 1: The Curse of the White Ranger *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2: The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1 * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3: The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2 * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4: The 66 Seals of Lucifer *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5: The Apocalypse and the Rise of Lucifer *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" *Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" *Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" *Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" *Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" *Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" *Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" *Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" *Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" Chapter 6: A Search for a New God * Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." * Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" * Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" * Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" * Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" * Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!" * Chpt6 Ep7: "The Soulless Ranger" * Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe" * Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat" * Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death" * Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira" * Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web" * Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake" * Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm" * Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix" * Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis" * Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much" * Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" Characters Protagonists Allies *[http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rangers_(Omniverse) Rangers] **Bobby Singer /recurring role/ **Ellen Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Joanna (Jo') Beth Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Ash /Chpt1-3&5/ **Rufus Turner /Chpt5-6/ *'Angels' **Castiel /recurring role/ **Balthazar /Chpt6/ **The Archangel Gabriel /in Chpt5/ *'Other Allies' **God/Zordon /Chpt1-5/ **Chuck /Chpt 4-5/ **Death, The Horseman /Chpt5-6/ **John Winchester /Chpt2&3/ **Sheriff Jody Mills /Chpt6/ **Meg /in Chpt6/ **Legendary Gunslinger Samuel Colt /Chpt6/ **Trent Fernandez-Mercer /Chpt5/ **Mikoto Nakadai /Chpt1&6, reincarnated in Kurt when Death gave him a new soul/ **Alpha 9 /Chpt1-3/ * The Winchesters: **Hunter Winchester **Hunter's unamed baby brother **Adam (Milligan) Winchester /Hunter's half-brother/ **John Winchester **Mary (Campbell) Winchester * The Campbells /Chpt6, from Hunter's mom's side of the family/ Main Villains * Chapter 1: the Evil White Dino Ranger & Azazel * Chapter 2: Meg & Azazel * Chapter 3: Azazel * Chapter 4: Lilith & Alastair * Chapter 5: "The Devil" Lucifer & The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Chapter 6: The Archangel Raphael, Crowley & the Mother of All Monsters: Apophis Supernatural Beings and Monsters Primordial Entities *God/Zordon *Death, The Horseman *Archangels The Armies of Heaven: Ruler of Heaven: * God/Zordon (formerly. left at some point after he ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell. Then took on the identity as Zordon to create and aid the Power Rangers on Earth) * The Archangel Michael /formerly in Chpt4-5, took command of Heaven after God left/ * (empty throne) /no current ruler as of late, Castiel and the Archangel Raphael and other angels are at a civil war to claim the throne of Heaven/ Archangels: * Michael * Lucifer (formerly) * Raphael * Gabriel Prophet of the Lord: * Chuck Angels: *Seraphim Angels: **Zachariah * Normal Angels: **Castiel **Joshua **Balthazar **Hannah **Uriel **other angel grunts The Armies of Hell: King of Hell: Crowley /recurring role/ Archangel: * Lucifer (Original ruler of Hell) [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons]:''' *The First Demon: **Lilith * General of Hell: **Azazel * Crossroads Demons **Crowley (formerly, now promoted to King of Hell) * Torturer of Hell: **Alastair *Regular Demons: **Meg **Ruby /Chpt4/ **Samhain **other demon grunts * Demonic Phoenix (human/demon hybrid) **Elias /Chpt6/ Hellhounds Lamia '''Monsters: * The Mother of All Monsters: '''Apophis '''Alphas: * Alpha Vampire Count Dracula * King Shapeshifter * other unknown Alphas Regular Monsters: *Ghosts *Vampires *Reapers *Trickster (turned out to be the Archangel, Gabriel) *Djinn *Werewolves *Witches *Shapeshifting Ghouls *Croatoan Infected *Various Pagan gods /from Chpt5 Ep10/ *Okami *Goddess of Truth, Veritas *Fairies *Leprechaun *Dragons *Arachnids *Khan Worm *Jefferson Starships (vampire/werewolf/djinn hybrid) The Four Horsemen of The Apocalpse *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence Universes and Realms Earths * Earth Prime (Rangerverse) * Earth 2 (Kurt's homeworld, our Earth in real life) * The French Mistake-verse (where Hunter and Kurt are actors instead of Rangers) Realms * Heaven (Omniversal) * Hell (Omniversal) ** Lucifer's Cage in Hell * Morphing Grid (Omniversal) * The Abyss of Evil, Purgatory The Meaning of "Omniverse" The Omniverse is the collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realm. This includes not only the Ranger Universe, but from everything that's known as fictional/non-fictional and including our very own Earth in real life. EVERYTHING is in the Omniverse, and there is only one existing Omniverse created by God/Zordon, although, both Heaven and Hell and the Morphing Grid are three realms that are considered "Omniversal", meaning there are only one version of those realms. But there can still be other versions of Heaven and Hell from different realities, although the one in the Rangerverse stands out to be the original and is also connected to our Earth in real life. The Omniverse is EVERY reality, including those published by all other companies. Even fan-fictions, cancelled works, mere fantasies, wishes of thoughts created by people, future comic book publishing companies and fictional universes yet to be published are considered part of the Omniverse; simply put, the Omniverse is every version of reality and existence imaginable. Ranger Arsenal, Weapons & Important Artifacts Ranger Arsenal *'Morphers' **White Drago Morpher /Chpt1&5-6, Power has returned to Kurt in Chpt5/ **Titanium Morpher /Kurt's during his 3 year period between the end of Chpt5 and the start of Chpt6 but given to Hunter to become the new Titanium Ranger/ **Crimson Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5, Hunter's but discarded in Chpt5/ **Navy Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5 Kurt's, but given to Hunter then returned it to the Ninja Thunder Academy/ **Green Ranger Power Morpher /for a short time Hunter's in Chpt1, used to fight Kurt when he was the Evil White Dino Ranger/ Weapons & Important Artifacts *The Colt /Chpt2-5/ *Death's Scythe /Chpt4-5/ *The Horsemen's Rings/The Key to Lucifer's Cage /Chpt5/ *Archangel Sword /Chpt5/ *Angel Blade /Chpt4-6/ *Ruby's Demon Killing Knife /Chpt4-6/ *Souls Zords & Megazords Zords *White Drago Zord /Chpt1&6/ *Stegozord /Chpt1&6/ Megazords *Dino Stegazord /Chpt1&6/ Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Event Category:Featured Series Category:Series Finale Category:All Season